mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Whispy Woods/Ju's version
Effectively a recreation of the character's boss fight from ''Kirby Super Star, Ju's Wispy Woods is only capable of blowing two different sequences of air puffs and dropping apples on the opponent's head, though he does gain roughly a second of invulnerability upon being hit. Annoyingly, Wispy's A.I. has a tendency to glitch out and do things that make battles more difficult than what was likely intended.'' ) |Image=File:JuWhispyWoodsport.png 120px |Creator=Ju |Downloadlink=MEGA |Resolution=Low}} Gameplay Wispy Woods is a six-button playable boss character that effectively works like a three-button character, as the and buttons have identical functionality, while and are essentially better versions of the same respective attacks on and , with and being usable in conjunction with and to aim the attacks slightly upwards and slightly downwards, respectively. Wispy being both immobile and forcibly anchored to a set location means that he cannot be moved from his starting position, which combined with the character's inherent inability to crouch or jump makes it so his hurtbox never changes location. The attack assigned to drops a set of three apples at random locations in front of Wispy that travel towards the opponent once they hit the ground, while the attacks assigned to and have Wispy shooting out respective sequences of two and four puffs of air that travel towards the other side of the screen. While approaching Wispy isn't an overly difficult task, his attacks will force an opponent to block any of his oncoming attacks should they not want to be pushed away by a successful hit, else they will have to waste time approaching again again and give Wispy more chances to attack. The character becomes temporarily immune to damage upon being hit once, sharply reducing the effectiveness of attacks that hit multiple times in quick succession and making it so the only reliable way of damaging him is through singular, hard-hitting attacks; that being said, Wispy is technically put into a hitstate upon being struck, so his current attack gets cancelled and he has to wait until he can be hit again to launch another attack, which an opponent can be take advantage of by continuously hitting him at the very moment he becomes vulnerable, preventing Wispy from attacking again and effectively locking him down. Wispy prevents opponents from getting behind him with red hitboxes situated at his rear and above his eyes, the latter of which extend a considerable vertical distance in an attempt to stop as many characters from jumping over him as possible; colliding with the hitbox above Wispy's eyes inflicts a small amount of damage on the opponent and pushes them away from Wispy, with said hitbox capable of dishing out damage multiple times to an opponent that lands on top of it, which lasts until they are in front of the character again. The red hitbox above Wispy's eyes does give the character some protection against characters that try to jump in with an aerial attack, as they will often have a hurtbox that collides with the hitbox, which will cause them to take damage and be slightly pushed away from Wispy, giving him time to perform an attack. Wispy has a custom A.I. that will randomly use one of the character's seven attacks, though much of its unpredictability is lost due to four of these attacks only being the minor variants of two other attacks; however, because it is possible for Wispy to be locked down by attacking it just after it comes out of its invulnerability and before it is able to attack again, much of the A.I.'s challenge can be negated by characters capable of timing attacks correctly, providing they succeed in approaching Wispy. Wispy's A.I. has a few bugs in it which have the potential to unintentionally up the difficulty of a fight, the worst of which being a bug which continuously makes apples spawn in a set location, which leaves opponents with almost no time to attempt an attack on the character lest they get hit by the next falling apple. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos PS MUGEN NESS(ME) VS. ju and fhqwhgads7 s' Whispy Woods Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters that cannot move Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by Ju Category:Characters made in 2009 }}